Fingerprints
by history-writer86
Summary: Sammy's had a rough first day in high school. She decides to unwind by skateboarding and listening to a uplifting song. Sonfic and a oneshot.


**A/N: Hey there! I was listening to this song, **_**Fingerprints **_**and it was begging to be written about. Think about it: yeah, teenagers don't watch the news, but Santa Martina is a small city, right? They have to know what Sammy does, right? All of her crazy acts and majorly awesome detective skills. Plus, there's the whole drama behind her and Casey. Oy. Let's not even go there. As always, enjoy! **

_*clear throat. If I own SK in any slight regard, the 13th book would be out by now because I'm so impatient for it to come out. Also, I wouldn't be at university, procasnating on two papers and over 40 pages of reading due tomorrow. *sighs. Nor do I claim to own this song, _Fingerprints_. That belongs to Katy Perry and her label...whoever they choose to be. _

* * *

High school. It is rough. Today proved that much for me. I couldn't find my classes, I didn't have lunch with any of my friends and to top it all off, rumors started percolating around me, one specifically that mentioned my boyfriend cheating on me. Whatever. I'm so over high school drama already. And it's only been a day!

So, why do people gossip? It never makes sense…just to feel superior? Or because they're bored? Or maybe because they like making people worry…I tisk softly to myself and pull out my small, used, but still durable and amazing MP3 player that was jam packed with my friends' favorite songs. They had pooled the resources together to get it for at the end of the summer. Kind of a way to make up for me losing all that money I had found…and that was counterfeit.

I flip through the song and settle on one that would pull me from my funk. Because boy, am I in one right now. I absentmindedly stop at one of Marissa's favorites by Katy Perry. I had never really listened to her, until now. I lay my skateboard down and push away from the wretched high school, letting the music take me in…

_Voted most likely to end up on the back of a milk box drink  
Looks like I'm lettin em down_

The rumors began to circulate the moment I walked in the front doors of the high school. Heather was at the root of this one: "Dude! It's her! Didn't that Heather girl say that she was sort of an ex-convict?" I apparently aged drastically between junior high and high school:"Wait, I thought she was only 12…she looks more like 18." Mrs. Stone is definitely not a scary murderer, but whatever: "How did that _girl_ take out an ex-murderer?" One of the numerous cutting remarks against my friends: "Why is she friends with those losers?" Or my personal favorite: "I heard she took _out _a gang banger! And she was only _12_."

All this talk led up to the eventual belief that someday, I was going to be kidnapped, raped, drawn and quartered (? I had made some enemies, but not vicious one. Well, not that vicisous.), and finally hung as an example somewhere in West Hollywood (hence the milk carton).

But I'm that girl. No way.

_  
Cause seven, seventy-five isn't worth an hour of my hard work and time  
When you cant afford half the shit they advertise_

Since I work my butt of just to get by with fairly decent looking clothes, I have some big plans for my future. I don't care what some high school nobodies say about me. All they have is their nose for gossip; I have the world at my feet and I'm ready to take it for myself. So, really, I don't see why my classmates hate me so much. Oh, that's right, Heather poisoned their minds. Not even Casey could recitify the damage.

_  
Ohh I'm worth more then they ask more then the toe-tag generation full of regret  
Ohh I won't settle noo, ohh I can't settle_

One of the main things I've learned about life thus far is to make the best of life, especially of each day. So, really, why should some pointless gossip bother me? Because I know who I am, who I want to be which is saying more than the rest of my class, or even the whole school. And yeah, I hate Heather, but overall, my life is pretty great. I have regrets thus far, at least from my generation. My mother is always another story. I've never been one to stay away from conflict. I defend myself and the people I love. It's always been that way, from when Heather and I first met to when Danny tired to sweet talk Marissa to when Casey refused to talk to me (that was a fun week. He finally did answer, after I camped out in front of his door for the better part of three hours. His reasoning behind being mad at me was so stupid and childish and because I finally, finally got the courage to talk to him, well, we've been dating since then). Conflict is scared of me so people shouldn't try and label me for my own individuality.

I wanna break the mold, I wanna break the stereotype  
Fist in the air I'm not going down with out a fight

_  
It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
It pass me by  
I'm leaving you my legacy  
I gotta make my mark  
I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints on you  
_

I've already made a mark in Santa Martina. What can I say? I do what I know is right. It just happens that my curiosity drives me to do some pretty insane things…like getting entangled in death threats. But that's just a part of who I am. And I know there are plently of people who thank me for it each and every day. My friends love me for who I am.

_  
Representing you and me  
Don't you wanna go down in history?  
Rather then end up begging on the streets  
Trading under table favors for a place to sleep_

I already know that I'll have a secure job, a future with whoever I chose to be with filled with happiness instead of despair or uncertainty. I don't know what those "popular" people plan to do with their life; I just know that their talk isn't worth my time.

_  
Cause I'm worth more than this so stop writing prescriptions for my Ritalin  
I can't focus my attention_

Yes. I'm a spaz. Yes, I get into dangerous situations. Yes, I'm absolutely crazy. And yes, I love each and every minute of what I do. Because in the end that's what matters. And there are plenty of other people like me; hell, even Heather is a spaz, just in her evil twisted manner. H well. That's her choice, I guess. My friends are my rock. So is Grams and Hudson. Having a basic foundation makes everything move in fluidity. And I am so fluid, especially in life. I tackle anything that comes my way, even boys now. Amazing, right? Nothing is impossible, for anyone. I just have accepted that reality through my rocks. And in the end, where you come from is where you're going.

Build your house on the rock  
Oh not in the sand, in the sand, in the sand, in the sand

Hudson has gotten to me. But because of his influence, I feel better already as I turn up his walkway, a huge grin on my face. This is going to be a great year.

_It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
It pass me by  
I'm leaving you my legacy  
I gotta make my mark  
I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
(I want you to remember me)  
It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
It pass me by  
I'm leaving you my legacy  
I gotta make my mark  
I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
Cause I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints, in the end_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well? Yes, no, maybe so? R&R if you'd like to take more time out of your schedule. I think since you're already on the site you have nothing else better to do, so...*laughs. I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
